


Show me you care

by orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Ficlet, First Kiss, Friendship, Geralt has no tact, Heartbreak, Jaskier is sad, M/M, Short One Shot, Snuggling, Soft Geralt at the End, Soft Jaskier, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Well, you should have let me die. You don't care about me, you always insult me and what you said to me was horrible. Go away, don't waste your time as you obviously hate everything to do with me!" Jaskier felt like a huge weight was lifted off his back even though his own words only reminded him of why he tried to take his own life.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 177





	Show me you care

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed  
> Translated  
> Suicide attempt ,Suicide Mention

Geralt had yelled at him horribly. And even if it wasn't the first time Jaskier knew it was the last and that even hurt him more. 

"You're one stupid bard" He repeated to himself, the tears that fell from his eyes blurred the path . Why did it have to hurt so much? He stopped under a tree to eat some bread and cheese. It wasn't an ideal dinner, but it was better than eating nothing.

"I will miss you Geralt" "He continued talking to himself, grief invading him, and in a few minutes the bread and cheese lay on the floor as he cried, wanting to die in order to not feel anything. A sharp stone caught his attention, he held it between his hands.He was going to kill himself ,it was better to be dead than live with a broken heart.

"No one will miss me" He sighed, taking the stone with a trembling hand. A diagonal cut in one wrist and he was bleeding profusely.He laid down,waiting to be released from his torment.

"Jaskier!" A familiar voice accompanied by a pair of strong hands lifted him off the ground as he didn't weight anything. Jaskier though that he was almost dying and his mind was playing tricks while he slowly faded away into nothingness.

***

The bard opened his eyes and stood on a bed with,his injured wrist bandaged. His mouth was dry, as if it had sand in it. Next to the bed were several bloody bandages and a bowl of bloody water along with vials of what Jaskier deduced were potions. 

"Dying isn't so terrible," he said, trying to get out of bed, falling to the floor. If he was already dead, why did he felt so weak?

"Jaskier, don't strain yourself" It was Geralt's voice. Soft, raspy, and not too angry. Coul Geralt be dead too? A sense of sadness overcame him. The witcher had hurt him but he did not deserve to be condemned to be by his side for all eternity.

"Don't worry, I tortured you enough in life" The bard excused himself , while sitting up on the bed . For a dead man, the dizziness and pain were very real. 

"You're not dead, I found you before... What the hell were you thinking?" The witcher snarled.

"Well, you should have let me die. You don't care about me, you always insult me and what you said to me was horrible. Go away, don't waste your time as you obviously hate everything to do with me!" Jaskier felt like a huge weight was lifted off his back even though his own words only reminded him of why he tried to take his own life. 

"Jaskier..." Geralt said using a soft not threatening tone. He looked overwhelmed,lost and a bit more human than at the top of the mountain,Jaskier thought.

"I love you very much and you don't love me one bit" The bard whispered,softly.

"That's not true, How do you want me to prove it? " 

"Maybe by not saying horrible things to me?" 

"Hmm" Geralt replied leaving the room and for the first time, Jaskier was relieved that he was not near him.

*** 

The bard opened his eyes again finding that he was surrounded by darkness.He deduced that Geralt had left the room paid and perhaps he had gone out to catch some creature. Desperate for relief, he went into the tub where he took off some of his dirt, grime, and sadness.When he came out, he put on his underwear,drank some water and lay down on the bed , too weak to stand or do anything closer to that.

The door opened no long after that.It was Geralt with a a plate on his hands. "I thought you might be hungry," he said, placing it on the table beside the bed. 

"Thank you Geralt" Jaskier said without looking at the witcher. The bard ate slowly, thinking about all that had happened . When he finished, Geralt took the plate outside their room.

"Do you need anything else? he asked, staring at the bard. 

"I'm fine, maybe I need to sleep a little longer. If you want I can take the floor, I've already used the bed too much"

"No, stay, you're still weak. We can both sleep here." Jaskier nodded, surprised by his friend's sudden mood change. Geralt took off his heavy armor followed by his clothes, staying only in his underwear.

"Geralt, thank you for saving me. I will try to respect your space more and not make you angry" The bard apologized, turning to his friend who, despite the darkness of the room, was not hard to recognize.

"I thought I'd lost you, I'm sorry I shouted at you like that. It wasn't your fault.. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." 

"Of course I forgive you, my love is stronger than my pride. Besides, where will you get a friend like me?" Both laughed and Jaskier sighed happily. He loved it when Geralt smiled or laughed because of some silly joke or comment of his. The witcher's strong arms grabbed him by the waist and held him in a long, intimate embrace. Jaskier closed his eyes, it was amazing to be with his best friend like that, together in bed saying nice things to each other, it was almost romantic.

"I love you, bard, but if you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you" 

"I'll write it down and add that you kissed me" Jaskier teased him, sticking out his tongue.  
"You don't have to lie about that." The witcher assured him, taking his face between his hands, passionately kissing the bard.Jaskier smiled and huddled against his best friend's chest, interlocking his fingers with Geralt's. 

"I'll say you made love to me" The bard challenged him again, seductively. 

The witcher made sure the Jaskier didn't had to lie about that either.


End file.
